forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
White dragon
}} White dragons are the weakest and the most feral of the classic chromatic dragons, but they are by no means stupid or harmless. They are still powerful enough to overwhelm most humans and have exceptional long-term memories. Adult white dragons have several abilities well suited to their arctic habitat: they can climb ice cliffs with ease, fly very high and fast, and are exceptional swimmers. They love to swim in cold water; the more frigid, the better. Much of their diet often consists of aquatic creatures, even whales. White dragons are always hungry, and tend to become more savage as they mature. Knowing that they are the smallest and weakest of dragons, many whites harbor inferiority complexes. They take any opportunity to bully beings such as giants and younger dragons of other species. Known White Dragons ; Glacialamacus ; Ingeloakastimizilian : A white dragon that lived in a region of the Reghed glacier known as Evermelt. Killed by Wulfgar after he threw his warhammer, Aegis-fang, into a stalactite that fell and impaled him, so that he would have a trophy that would enable him to challenge the leader of his barbarian tribe to a duel. Physical Attributes White dragons are physically distinguished by several features: their heads and necks seem to blend seamlessly into one another, and their wings appear somewhat frayed along the edges. They have a flap of skin, called a dewlap, lined with spines beneath their chins. Their heads are very streamlined, and they have a high crest atop their skulls. They have a crisp, vaguely chemical odor. Lair White dragons lair in ice caves, often dug into the side of an arctic mountain. Their lairs often contain many more tunnels and chambers than those of other chromatic dragons. More powerful white dragons will sometimes turn a large iceberg into a floating lair. Such lairs always have an underwater entrance as well as one to the open air. Combat White dragons are not strong combatants as dragons go, but they should never be underestimated. Their icy breath can freeze an unprepared foe solid in an instant. They typically avoid fights with more powerful dragons, but will avail themselves of any opportunity to take their frustrations out on 'lesser' creatures. Whites also have exceptional memories, and will often hunt down beings who cross them, no matter how long it may take. Parenting and Development White dragon eggs must be buried in snow or encased in ice while incubating. The parents do not bother to tend or protect the eggs in any way, although they will usually lay them near their lairs. A newhatched white wyrmling has scales as clear as ice, which become white as the dragon matures. They are expected to survive on their own from the moment they hatch, although some white dragon parents will permit their young to live in their lair until they reach adulthood. References Further reading * de:Weiße Drachen Category:White dragons Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment